In Weirdest Night
by gjinari
Summary: Crossover. Ranma is chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps


Ranma - In weirdest night.  
A Ranma - Green Lantern Crossover.  
By Tuxedo_Knight

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted Rumiko Takahashi, Green Lantern is copyrighted DC Comics, this story is intended only to entertain. No infringement is intended, and this is only my interpretation of the characters. I make no claim that I understand them completely, and do not intend to offend anyone.

|o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o|  
Prologue: In weirdest night.  
|o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o|

Ranma Saotome sat on roof of the Tendo Dojo, looking up at the stars. The night was cool, but not overly so, and Ranma was thinking about sleeping on the roof in a vain effort to, temporarily at least, escape the madness of his life. Lying down on his back, Ranma watched a falling star cross the sky in a streak of green. Remembering a night long, long ago where he laid next to his childhood friend Ucchan on the roof of his (her) father's yatai.

"I wish I had someone who understood me" Ranma whispered into the night sky as he watched the green streak dip towards the horizon, not noticing as it passed in front of some of the taller buildings Ranma could see from his vantage point. Getting up, Ranma was about to head back into the Tendo Dojo, when a burst of green light and a large crash announced that the falling star had finally met Terra Firma. Ranma was startled by how close it was, and decided to check it out before returning inside.

A quick roof hop or two brought Ranma to a small building overlooking the vacant lot the meteor had crash landed in. Ranma studied the green glow coming from the crater, wondering if he should get closer or not when he saw a figure crawl from the hole made by the falling rock. Ranma quickly leaped off the roof to help the man.

Konklickit crawled painfully out of the crater his left arm hanging uselessly at his side. His ring had protected him from the fall, but could only do so much. Konklickit was dying, and he had to find a replacement soon, the rogues who were hiding on the dark side of the Earth's moon would not linger long in their plans now that they had been discovered. Konklickit felt a presence slip under his good arm and carry him over to lean against a rock. A string of odd sounding syllables caused Konklickit to open his eyes. His vision blurry and poor in the low light of Earth's night, the alien managed to make out a young human with dark hair tied back in a pigtail, wearing red and black Chinese style clothes.

"....Ring......Translate... Konklickit said between pained breaths.

[Language Identified. Sector 2814. Sol System. Third Planet. Earth. Japanese. Translating.] The ring said in its slightly buzzing monotone.

Seeing a man crawl out of the crater removed all of Ranma's doubts about whether or not he should get closer. Ranma noticed that the man was trying to drag himself out by one arm, as his other was bent at an odd and painful looking angle. Ranma hopped down and eased himself under the man's good arm. Grunting slightly, Ranma half-carried, half dragged the man over to a nearby boulder. Bringing him into the light, Ranma noticed that the man appeared to be severally sunburned, as his skin was a deep pink color. A mop of thick yellow curls made up the man's hair and he was dressed in a green and black full body spandex-like costume with white gloves and boots.

"Hey buddy. Wake up. You need to remain awake! Come on." Ranma said with a note of panic in his voice.

The strange man opened his eyes slightly. Ranma was surprised again. It may have been the weird lighting, but the man appeared to very strange eyes, all black without a sign of pupil or iris. The man made a sound like air being let out of a bagpipe, and a short trilling whistle seemed to come from somewhere on his person.

Focusing his eyes on Ranma's strange blue orbs, Konklickit gasped out the words "Take.....Ring......Protect.....Earth......Beware.......Yellow........" as he struggled to removed the ring from his right ring finger with his shattered left hand.

Ranma watched as the strange man went limp and his breathing stopped. Checking for a pulse, he was not surprised to find none. Ranma shuttered. The man had said something about protecting the Earth. Ranma wasn't too sure about that, the man must have been pretty crazy. Ranma was just about to leave to call the police, when a Japanese monotone voice with a slight echo to it began speaking.

[Newly appointed Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Do you accept the appeal of Green Lantern Konklickit?]

"Uh... Yes?" Ranma said nervously as he glanced around to see where the voice was coming from.

[Please place power ring upon chosen appendage digit]

"Uh..?"

[Please place power ring upon chosen finger]

Ranma did so, placing the ring upon his right ring finger, choosing to wear the ring on the same finger that he had seen the strange man wearing it upon.

[Prepare for transport to Oa.]

"Um how?" Ranma began to say before a green field surrounded him and flung him into the air.

"KKUUUUUSSSSSOOOOOOOO!!!" Ranma screamed as he hit escape velocity and left the planet earth behind.

|o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o| |o|  
End: Prologue

A/N: I know that isn't the right sector, but then again, this isn't the right earth either.


End file.
